


[PJ]Secrets

by camuslzy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camuslzy/pseuds/camuslzy
Summary: G1背景，两派小学生打架设定，J仔还没有搞清楚自己对P仔的感情，而在他自己的恋情都没有尘埃落定的情况下，他似乎窥探到了一些有关于两派首领的，不得了的事。（OPM打酱油）
Relationships: Prowl/Jass
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1

Jazz的CPU告诉他他的右臂装甲已经报废，裸露的线路间漏出的机油伴随着时间的流逝越来越多。但这显然不是黑白涂装的保时捷在担忧的问题，他显得很紧张，机身微微颤抖，被蓝色护目镜遮掩着的光学镜头因为游移发出了些微的响声——芯虚的表现。  
Sideswipe轻轻捅了捅一边捣鼓着自己胸甲上刮痕的兄弟，对方显然希望自己看起来能更好一些的嘟嘟囔囔着。  
“做什么，炮仔？”Sunstreaker不怎么高兴的睨了一眼，在对方的示意下看了一眼破坏者，摊了摊手毫不在意地道，“只是不敢面对Ratchet吧，和我一样的状况。哦渣的……你不知道我多怕那个疯狂的医官会拆了我，我新上的漆……哦……。”（拆……咳咳咳……想错的去面壁）  
“嘿，阳光仔，你不觉得Jazz不太对劲？我是说……即使是因为Ratchet的抓狂，这样也不像我们勇敢无畏的特别行动指挥官。”  
兰博基尼兄弟于是默契的盯住他，这个动作持续了大约5个地球秒，然后他们撤回目光，芯里同时冒出了疑问的泡泡。  
又三个地球秒后，在内部频道猜拳输了的Sideswipe认命的渡过去，勾上对方的脖子一副好哥们的模样的开口，奸商笑容全开，“我说兄弟，你看起来糟糕透了。有什么秘密么？愿不愿意和我分享一下。”  
Jazz的CPU似乎大半还在处理他芯里的问题，剩余的一小部分控制着他的音频发生器慌乱的发出了细小的回答，那表示否定的回答里其中还附带着一些奇怪的嗡嗡声。  
于是红色的双子继续他的推论。  
“难道是Prowl……？他逼迫你写悔改书？要知道你看起来很怪伙计，你瞒了什么？”  
“什么……哦不我是说是的，对，就是那样，炉渣的悔改书……Prowl的逻辑线路该去修一修了……”Jazz似乎终于反应过来双子正在挖掘他的秘密，虽然他试图表示他没有任何隐瞒，但是连Bumblebee这样纯真的小TF大概都不相信。“好了，我先进去见Ratchet了……回见。”  
兰博基尼兄弟面面相觑，半晌，Sunstreaker终于开口，“有没有人告诉他，他去的方向是Wheeljack的实验室而不是Ratchet的医务室？”

显然在伟大的医官证明了Jazz并没有被植入任何会妨害他系统的病毒，并且当事人很快被Optimus Prime诏令到了会议室后，地下赌场如火如荼的又起波澜，关于汽车人3IC的失常表现原因的赌盘一时成了热门。  
而在宽敞的会议室里，两架精英TF都默默的看着对方，显得欲言又止。  
不过Jazz在很长时间之内都没有开口，Optimus Prime自然也没有。他暗中观察着这位正直坚定的Prime，告诉自己要冷静。  
“好吧……大哥……”他先一步投降，比了一个人类电影里那些歹徒被捕后的动作——双手在头部两侧平举，然后开口。“我说我什么都没看见你一定不信。”  
红蓝涂装的TF缓慢的点了头，光学镜头小频率的闪了几闪。  
“我想要求一个解释……恩……对于你为什么不干掉Megatron那个家伙。唔……我相信你大哥，你永远是最好的汽车人领导，但是我实在不能理解……你为什么放过他甚至还——”  
他顿了顿，抓了一下自己头部的装甲板。一直到刚才，Jazz都认为自己的光学镜头大概是受到撞击而产生了故障。他们刚刚和霸天虎结束了一场激烈的战斗，Bumblebee的音频发生器被结结实实的拆掉，而Jazz自己也差点在三架Seeker的攻击下变成一块废铁。  
但这都不算什么，对于身经百战的战士而言，不过是家常便饭，真正令Jazz震惊的是在Megatron，霸天虎领导人被重伤而强迫下线后，他的大哥没有趁着这个绝佳的机会解决对方，而是轻柔的甚至温柔的抚摸了对方的面部装甲板，将他移到了不会被炮火波及的地方。  
Jazz心里很清楚，那时候这位英明神武的汽车人光学镜头里存的，绝对不是对着敌人该有的决绝。那种情感，复杂又深沉，绝非亲情或者友情。  
那是更难以理解的什么东西。  
“唔……”Optimus Prime的音频发出了一声低沉的呻吟，显然问题在向他最不愿的那方面前进。  
“Prime？”  
“好吧Jazz，这要解释起来太复杂了……从几百万年前开始，那太复杂了。”轻轻敲打了自己的额头，Optimus Prime抬起头，蓝色的光学镜头直直盯住对方。“简单的说，如果是Prowl身在霸天虎，你会怎么做……？”  
一阵冰冷的沉默。  
似乎不再打算多谈，红蓝色的TF站起身，缓慢而坚定的走出会议室。他知道他的特别行动指挥官不是笨蛋，至少在这种问题上，不是。

Jazz不得不承认，Optimus Prime最后那句话简洁而且明了的做出了理想的解释，即使他芯里很清楚Prowl那个只有逻辑线路板的家伙根本不可能会身处在霸天虎，但光是想象也弄得他够呛。  
瞧瞧他都知道了什么？  
Optimus Prime和Megatron？他们那个正直的老好人大哥？这听起来简直就是天方夜谭。  
Jazz感觉到自己似乎挖掘出了一个不得了的秘密，如果可以的话，他现在更希望Ratchet能够把它的记忆槽里所不需要的东西统统删除。  
好吧，他苦恼的想，他宁愿再去和霸天虎干一架来试图忘掉些什么。

后记：写的时候觉得愉悦的芯都要飞起来，可是等到一章结束再自己读，苦闷塞满了我的CPU……  
这一章，我决定叫它不能说的秘密（被殴）

2

在还没有内战之前，他们中的绝大多数TF都不曾想过。有一天，他们会被召集在一起，成为一名战士。  
Jazz清楚地记得，自己的战前曾是一名普通的侍应生，打工性质的赚点钱买能量块，没有什么特别宏伟的计划或目标。  
那时候他就见过Prowl——他拦下自己，从容不迫开罚单的样子可恶的让人牙痒痒。  
没TF性的逻辑线路板，他们那一块受过Prowl“关爱”的TF都这么叫他。

夜晚的赛博坦是杂乱的世界，星光隐隐绰绰，在暗色的夜幕下调皮的躲藏着。那里并不像蓝星，会有着翠色的青草树木，流水线上也不可能下来什么蟾蜍知了，真的要说，大概Soundwave的那些小家伙才能被称为是“赛博坦上的小动物”。  
那时候的赛博坦是静谧的，并且和平，那已经是几百万年前，甚至没有霸天虎和汽车人之分。  
一个彻彻底底的金属的星球，完全不同于蓝星的自然，那是一个银灰色的怪物，张牙舞爪着它的霸气，哪怕在暮色的遮掩下，仍然带着它独有的美丽。  
这就是赛博坦，TF们曾经共同的家园。

而之后的某一天，毫无征兆的，战争爆发了。  
喜好自由的Jazz在战争爆发之后选择投身于向往和平而非征服的汽车人，在当时他是个十分年轻的TF，与汽车人的首领Alpha Prime相比几乎是一个幼仔，刚刚迈过的18万年岁月里，他从未意识到战争是如此残酷并且漫长。  
炮火，硝烟，死亡，一时的胜者还未来得及沾沾自喜，一时的败者也无暇哀悼。  
Jazz这样的小型车在战场上其实并未有太大优势，但幸好胜在行动灵活，因此一直维持在小伤虽有，大灾可避的状态。  
他一边哀叹自己的涂装，一边窝在一处废墟里听着外头炮火和战士的咆哮。Jazz的腿部机甲受到了一些伤害，机油已经止住，但是机体仍然把痛觉信号传送给CPU，告知他现下并非最佳状态。  
他所在的小队在战火中分散，Jazz窝在这一方天地之间，没有任何能量补充，无法充电，不敢放松警惕，觉得几欲要闷得生锈。  
当听到有TF的脚步声渐渐靠近的时候，Jazz将自己隐蔽在阴影里，用手中的光子枪对准了声音来源，而后他看到蓝色的光学镜头出现在了视线里——来人是黑白涂装的达特森，Prowl。

许多年后，Jazz回想起那次相逢都觉得自己简直蠢透了。  
举着枪的保时捷在看清来者后，自己都未察觉的微笑了起来，他放下枪，一屁股又坐在了地板上。  
“逻辑板，虽然我违章停车了，不过你现在开罚单我也没有钱给你哦！”  
他话出口就有些后悔，总觉得对方头上已经飘起了一大串省略号，传闻里死板固执不知变通的Prowl显然对于这位开玩笑开的不合时宜的汽车人同僚无语到了极点。  
“咳咳……”Jazz于是清了清音频发声器，挠了挠头角，带着三分窘迫七分调皮的重又开口，“汽车人Jazz，幸会……或者说久仰？你开的罚单我都还存在后备箱里呢……”  
Prowl走进了一些，光学镜头在Jazz面颊上扫了一遍，似乎是思考了几赛博坦秒。  
“Prowl，”他说，“我记得你，在A区违章停过车的，之后在C区油吧附近也有四次超速记录。”  
他的声音平平的，也听不出是高兴还是不满。  
“我不喜欢逻辑线路板这样的绰号。”他声音冷淡的补充了一句。

已经成为了汽车人3IC的Jazz在自己的房间那张充电床上翻了个身，内置播放器里传出的是蓝星人类的一首不知名的抒情歌曲，是Jazz有一次外派任务时听到商店街那边放的。因为曲调非常轻柔，Jazz录了一段以用来在充电前舒缓疲劳。  
这是他与Optimus Prime谈话的第三天，上午十时，因为之前值夜班的关系，刚吃完能量块的Jazz正努力让自己进入休眠模式。  
但是，睡不着。  
他苦恼的又翻了个身，看着贴满了蓝星海报的金属色墙壁，思考TF为什么也和人类一样会失眠的问题。  
“如果是Prowl身在霸天虎，你会怎么做……？”  
Optimus Prime低沉的金属音像迷烟一样，笼在Jazz的音频接收器处无法散去，一次一次响起，一次一次勾起他和Prowl的那些过往点滴。  
Prowl，那块该死的逻辑线路板。  
Jazz眨了眨护目镜后的光学镜头，伴随着女性碳基柔柔的歌声，仿佛看见不远处黑白色的达特森对他微笑的可恶样子。  
可恶的无法用语言形容，但是Jazz觉得他的CPU在那抹笑容之下轰隆隆的就加快了运作，他就那样一边暗自懊恼自己的不争气，一边任由内部风扇呼呼的给面具装甲降温。  
他陷入了休眠模式，甜蜜而又苦恼的。

3

Jazz不安的坐在Ratchet的医务室里，视线恨不得在方舟坚固的地板上开出一个洞来。  
可惜我没有装镭射眼，他天马行空的想到了之前看到的某部蓝星电影，在芯里偷偷吐了一个槽。  
一边的Ratchet正在选择钳子的大小，这个时候是方舟众公认的，医官看起来最像变态杀人魔的时刻，当然Ratchet自己并未觉得这样有什么不妥。  
破坏专家其实伤得不重，车头被打瘪，前右侧的车灯被拆了，是看起来比较狼狈，但是并不影响机能的伤势，比较麻烦的反而是晚些要重新上漆保养这一步骤。  
他看着Ratchet背着他在医疗箱里犹豫的背影，也许是受不了这样的静谧，又或许实在是在芯中憋闷了太久，他游移了一下自己的光学镜头，装作若无其事的看向了天花板。  
“小救啊……Bond……是什么感觉？”  
“哐当”一声，吓的Jazz复又低头看向医官，发现就算是Ratchet这样冷静的TF，也被这样的问题惊掉了手中拿着的钳子，还是最小号的那支。  
“哈？这样的问题为什么要问我，你不是有火伴么？”Ratchet的眼神，就好像看到了Megatron和Starscream在亲吻一样不可置信，他沉默了几地球秒，似乎顿悟了什么火星撞地球一般重大的事实真相。  
“等等……你和Prowl，居然没有Bond过？！”  
“……”  
Jazz觉得这时他的感觉就仿佛有一块碎铁卡在他的管道里，不上不下。  
我和Prowl在你们眼里到底是什么样的形象？Jazz无声的又吐了个槽。

第二天Jazz充电完毕，精神抖擞的前往餐厅，半路就碰到了唯恐天下不乱的兰博基尼双子，Sideswipe一把勾住他的脖子就拉到了角落里，满脸写的都是“天哪哥们你真是今天的八卦头条”。  
Sunstreaker在一边负责帮助堵住走廊里方舟众好奇的视线，而后常规性的开始打量方舟墙壁上自己的倒影——今天的涂装也很完美。  
“快快！亲爱的Jazz！你有什么不高兴的，快说出来让我们高兴一下？”Sideswipe笑的一脸不怀好意，拍了拍Jazz显眼的车头“听说你和那个死条子感情破裂了？哦——我可怜的小Jazz，让Sideswipe哥哥帮你想想主意？”  
“行了炮仔，你这样笑简直丑爆了。”Jazz推开那只胡来的手，Sunstreaker点头附议。  
“嘿，我是关心你！说真的，你真的真的真的……和那个老条子不是火伴啊？”  
Jazz摇摇头。他就知道，肯定是在医务室的对话不知怎么泄露了，亏他还觉得医官应该是个音频发生器严实的呢，TF和TF之间最基本的信任呢！  
“天哪，你们认识几百年了，大家都以为你们是一对儿！”  
“你和Sunstreaker从流水线下来认识到现在了，你们也没Bond啊！”Jazz翻了翻镜头，他简直要冤死了，在他还是一辆小处车的时候，几乎全方舟都觉得他经验丰富了！

接下来的一整天，Jazz头一次感受到了许久未感受到的方舟内部团结友爱。在餐厅吃能量块的时候，发现Smokescreen开了“论Jazz和Prowl何时修成正果的”赌局；而后中午外出巡逻的时候，被同队的Bluestreak关切的慰问了一番；再然后到了晚上，Wheeljack跑来问他需不需要设计什么攻略Prowl的软件；等他身芯俱疲，狼狈不堪的准备躲进房里充电的时候，连Skyfire都来了？！  
大家都知道了，那Prowl早晚也要知道啊！说好的暗恋呢？！  
Jazz郁闷地看着窗外皎洁的月光。  
连Bumblebee那样的小TF今天都带着同情看了我好几眼！  
人缘极好的，长久单恋的小可怜Jazz将自己锁在房里，决定要翘一天班以示抗议。

有一句蓝星古语，叫做天不遂人愿。  
第二天待到他执行任务的时间，Jazz坐在自己的充电床上连着网看蓝星电影，决定谁来都不给这个面子，坚决不开门。  
“Jazz。”  
门外通过通讯器传来的，是Prowl波澜不惊的金属嗓音。  
刚刚发誓谁来都不开门的某TF一蹦三尺高。  
门外的Prowl拿着一大堆数据板安静的注视着陪伴了自己几百万年的损友，Jazz踉踉跄跄的打开门，带着他所不熟悉的沉默。  
Jazz几乎要烧起来了，从芯里开始的情感蔓延开来，覆盖了他的所有CPU，感染他的所有线路和装甲，发声器嘶嘶的发出不成语句的声响，护目镜下的光学镜头无法操控，只能静静的看着眼前的达特森。  
他有一种错觉，Prowl的光学镜头里藏进了一大片海，那是Jazz在蓝星最爱的景色，浩大，并且宽容。  
Jazz从未有如此不像他自己的时刻，他在看的蓝星电影未能暂停，片子里男主角的声音透过播放器传了出来。  
“Believe me,I was prepared for everything,except you.”  
Jazz情难自禁，他抬起头，重复了一遍那句台词。

4

“普神在上……”苦恼的汽车人破坏专家痛苦的捂住了护目镜。  
他在隔壁街区的露天酒吧前席地而坐，身侧有个年轻碳基陪伴在旁。  
“Jazz。”名叫Albert的年轻人是露天酒吧的老板，也是这家店唯一的店员，他满是雀斑的脸上挂满了一种混杂了无奈和好笑的神情，这使得他那张还算清秀的脸庞看起来有些扭曲。  
他看着在借油消愁的外星好友一眼，突然发现无论是在赛博坦还是地球，生物一旦牵涉到有关于爱情的事情，都会变得怪怪的。  
那句诗是怎么说的来着——爱是生长在我们心里的蔓藤。  
连Jazz这样勇敢的战士，即使斩断荆棘，打败魔龙，也无法破除这样的魔咒，最后必败于美人嫣然一笑之中。  
虽然那台巨大的，看起来冷冰冰的达特森在人类的审美观里似乎和美人的定义差异颇大。  
“Jazz。”Albert又叫了他一次，看起来因为忍受不了一台巨大的机器就差要留下清洁液的颓唐模样，做了一个重大的决定一样，“我们打个赌吧，如果你能够敢于正视你之前的告白……嗯，虽然你把那定义成‘糟糕的愚蠢到极点的喃喃自语’，但我觉得那是个告白……我把你之前很想要的那张限量版的音乐CD送给你怎么样？”

Albert最终还是保住了那张CD。  
这倒并不是因为可怜的，郁郁寡欢的Jazz拧错了螺丝。相反的，这个为情所困到连CPU都转不起来的TF在喝了不知道多少油后晕晕乎乎间被神出鬼没的Prowl拖走了。  
战略分析家带着一脸不愉快的表情对着Albert道出了来自硅基诚挚的歉意，而后得到了这位碳基的疑问。  
“你就是Prowl嘛？”年轻人笑道，“Jazz总是提起你。”  
“虽然我也就认识了他一个月，但他有二分之一的时间在和我谈论你呢，剩下的二分之一是问我地球的音乐。”  
Prowl沉静的看着他，光学镜头泛着幽蓝色的光，似乎是审视，又可能是思索。  
年轻人仰头看着巨大的金属怪物，“Jazz他那么喜欢你，你的答案呢？”  
有一只小花狸从亮着灯的酒吧吧台上一跃而下，带着几分好奇，亦步亦趋的跟着前方拖着Jazz离开的Prowl，轻声的喵呜叫唤着。  
Prowl突地停了下来，吓得小猫一溜烟窜回了饲主的身后寻求庇护。  
他说：“全方舟都知道了，我以为他早就懂了我的回答。”

如果询问Prowl对于Jazz的最初印象，他会从冗长的线路中挖掘出在赛博坦时期这位汽车人的超速罚单和在酒吧视频监控中他轻盈起舞的样子。  
对于严谨又严肃的Prowl来说，Jazz这样的个性是与他截然不同的——热情，大胆，乐观，永远不会在困境中看到他沮丧的时候。这样的Jazz对于方舟的任何一个人来说都是充满魅力的，Prowl也不能豁免。  
而后在时间流逝之下，他们在战争中从陌生磨合到熟悉，从熟悉最终发展成为天衣无缝的默契搭档，似乎是命中注定的事情。  
他在心里承认Jazz，认同他作为自己的这一生唯一的也是最重要的TF而存在——即使对于Jazz热衷于给他起外号这件事，他一直颇有微词。  
在Prowl的思维模式里，Bond只是一个无足轻重的仪式，无所谓有或无，但他从未想到有一天会发现在这方面他们还恰巧缺少了那么一点默契。  
Prowl有些无奈的看着在充电床上呼呼大睡的某车，带着几不可见的不甘想。  
全方舟都以为我们在一起，连当事人之一的我都如此觉得，一直以聪颖著称的Jazz居然单恋了几百万年，这说出去真是一个大笑话。

保时捷小车在充电床上迷迷糊糊的翻了个身，也不知陷入了怎样的梦境。  
Prowl难得给自己放了一个假，任由自己静静的，静静的注视着面前的机体。  
“Believe me,I was prepared for everything,besides you.”

5

Jazz惊呆啦。  
他觉得自己最近有点不太好。  
先是莫名其妙从酒吧前被拖回了房间，然后发现执行拖车的是Prowl，再然后发现他那没头没尾的“喃喃自语”得到了正式回复。  
“我们需要谈谈。”Prowl坐在一边看不出喜怒，Jazz直觉他下一句要接“醉油对于方舟战士的一百个坏处”的时候，金属音平稳而淡定说，“Jazz，我以为我们早就在一起了。”  
“我知道这样不好只是偶尔……哈？”Jazz摆摆手正要像平时一样打断对方的喋喋不休，被这天外一笔惊得直接卡壳，他一向灵活的CPU这时候就仿佛碳基看的某种视频网站一样觉得光镜前刷过了一大排混乱的塞星文字。  
比如“Prowl中病毒了？” “难道是我中病毒了？”“天哪我的音频接收器怎么了？！”诸如此类，还是血红色特大号字体的。  
“我以为虽然没有Bond，但是这很明显。”  
“啊？”  
“但是既然你坚持，我的逻辑也告诉我尽快Bond是目前最好的方法，那么我会选择那些不影响日常工作的时间过来的。”  
Jazz惊讶的面部装甲都要裂了，他分神思考了一下这个在不在医官的修理范围之内，而后又在芯里开始吐槽。  
Prowl你不要用好像我来通知你你有个外派任务一样的态度谈这种事好嘛？  
“等等，你什么时候觉得我们在一起了？”他努力了一下试图维持自己的音频发生器不要发出奇怪的杂音，护目镜下的光学镜头亮闪闪的直视着面前的达特森。  
Prowl站起来，Jazz打赌他听到了对方处理器高速运转时的风扇声——Jazz很熟悉这样的声音，Prowl每每在调动他庞大的数据记录是通常都伴随着这样的呼呼声。  
“在二百三十四万年七个月十三天前，三点四十分二十五塞星时的时候，我对你说‘今后也请一直多多关照’，而你也确切的回复了肯定的答案。”  
若不是对方的表情太正经，声音太冷静，Jazz几乎要觉得面前的TF是来玩他的。  
“……炉渣的，你这该死的逻辑板！”他组织了很多句或抱怨或咆哮的话，最终只是憋出了这样一句。

Jazz那忿忿的心情一直持续到他躺倒在充电床上，接了他机生的第一个吻。  
嘴部的装甲互相碰撞，因为生涩，Jazz对于初吻的第一印象绝不是小说里所写的缠绵悱恻，他感受到传感器传输而来的痛感，并且开始担忧自己的涂装能不能坚持到这场混乱的结束。  
网路小说真的不太可靠，他边想边在亲吻间隙抚摸了达特森背后的门翼，感受到Prowl细微的颤抖，于是Jazz带着一丝得意的笑出了声，被对方幼稚的回击了——Prowl打开他的车门，用常年阅读文件的手指抚摸他的手刹，那一瞬间Jazz觉得自己腰都软了，从未感受过的快乐冲击的他有点飘飘然。  
“果然你这块不解风情的逻辑板不会接吻。”Jazz笑嘻嘻的看着自己暗恋了好久的TF，这时候才终于开始有了一些他们已经在一起的实感。眼前这台机体是他所熟悉的，一旦感觉到了这是“我的”以后，无论是他黑白色的涂装，还是他红色的头角，亦或是他看起来死板不知变通的表情都是迷人的，就仿佛他是天边那颗最亮的星，无论在怎样黑暗的夜幕之中，都不会湮灭。  
被嫌弃的那台的眼神分明写着“半斤八两”，而后他抱着好学生勤奋苦练的态度又俯下身去。  
又是一个激情四射的吻，这次比第一次显得熟稔的多，也没有再发生撞的生疼的情况，Jazz显然对这样的进步很受用，欢欢喜喜的搂着对方的脖子反客为主。  
于是两台机体在并不宽敞的床上翻滚在一起，交换口腔里的交换液，摸摸门翼，摸摸车灯，摸摸手刹，摸摸轮胎，摸得两台处车都已然进入状态，就差临门一脚的时候。  
Jazz眨了眨他的光学镜头，看着身上的Prowl突兀的站起身来，破天荒的，紧张无措的看着自己未来的火伴。  
“Bond……要怎么做？”

方舟内的黑白夫夫终于结束了漫长的误会期，但是他们似乎面临了一个新的问题。  
向来八卦的汽车人们又有了茶余饭后的新话题。  
罪魁祸首是不知从谁那里传来的消息说“Prowl偷偷摸摸黑了Sideswipe的存储器就为了没收几部硅基动作片。”  
受害人义愤填膺的表示了对于战略官以权谋私的不满。  
“嘿，那是我的私藏！” Sideswipe暴跳如雷的说，“那个该死的老条子，那个该死的禁欲派，我打赌他一定是因为不知道怎么样疼爱我们的小跑车才这样的！”  
他的双胞胎兄弟也十分给予面子的进行了补充。  
“这真是太过分了，一想到我们的Jazz小甜心要交托给这样一台没有情趣的家伙，我就为他们的屋内生活担忧。”他说。

这真是任重而道远。  
Optimus Prime听到这些传言的时候，脑内充满了对于副官的叹息和祝福。

6

Bond究竟是什么意义呢？  
在Jazz第一次意识到自己对那块逻辑线路板有一些特殊感情的时候，这个疑问就在他的芯里埋下了种子。  
那时的他以为Bond是感情的表现，他看着方舟内那些已经确立火伴关系的同伴，那样亲密无间的默契让他羡慕不已。每每幻想若有一日他和Prowl也可以火种交融，那刻就是他的感情得到回应的时刻。  
而后他渐渐感受到了时间的效力，他和Prowl也拥有了亲密无间的默契，但是他们终究只是搭档而非火伴。他心灰意冷，却又踟蹰于诉说自己的心情，战场上的勇武果断在面对Prowl冷峻的面容时全数变成了欲言又止。  
“这真是不像我。”他无数次在芯里嘲笑自己，“胆小鬼破坏专家。”  
然而一旦决定了不说，就再也没有机会说了。  
Jazz慢慢开始甘愿这样的暗恋，他是全方舟唯一一个可以在Prowl工作室大摇大摆进入他办公室的TF，也是全方舟唯一一个Prowl在战斗时能百分之百托付后背的战士。这样很好，他一直这样觉得。  
待他目睹了Optimus Prime的秘密，他又开始陷入了迷茫。  
几百万年的战斗，为什么他们能坚持下来，除了信念之外，是不是同样有什么在冥冥中支撑。  
他沉思。  
如果Optimus Prime不爱Megatron，那么也许在很久之前，战争就已经结束——以Megatron的死亡作为代价，或者以Optimus Prime的。  
但他们打了几百万年，纠缠不休的几百万年，并且很可能会一直持续下去。  
他猜测Optimus Prime恐怕从未期望过与那台银色的机体有一天成为火伴，这位自律的TF也不会允许自己这样，但是他还是忍不住心软，责任和爱情仿佛矛和盾，密密麻麻的网住了他。  
我要幸运得多，Jazz不由的这样想着，至少我能够陪伴。

这个哲学问题断断续续困扰了他好几百万年，直到保时捷和达特森第二次滚上床的时候，这个问题还是从他的芯里冒了出来。  
“Jazz。”Prowl叫他，他花了些时间通过“某些方式”了解了Bond的过程，还为了这件事仔仔细细的用逻辑线路研究了途中会出现的各种意外的解决方法，列了一张长达几米的列表，确保了万无一失以后就再次敲开了Jazz的门。  
“不要走神。”战略家不满的说着，手已经开始抚摸起了Jazz的车灯。  
Jazz走神间被传感器传来的快感激了一下，眨了眨光学镜头，也随即不甘示弱的动起手来，他灵巧的手指很快就打开了Prowl的胸甲面板——这个动作他做的非常迅速，比一板一眼的Prowl快了整整两个地球分。  
而后他傻眼了，满腔终于要得到Prowl了的自豪感被浇了一盆冷水，天知道他连着做了两天的春梦，梦里他压着Prowl运动的场景他还记得清楚。  
“我好像从下流水线的那一刻就输给了你……”Jazz诧异的盯着Prowl面板内部密密麻麻的线路，一层一层，互相缠绕，觉得有点芯塞。Prowl还在一步一步的抚摸他，亲吻他，听了这话连个眼神都欠奉。  
“炉渣的，这要怎么拆？普神是为了对付我才造出你的嘛？你里面到底有多少线？”Jazz还在努力的扒开那些五颜六色长短各异的线路，但他又不敢用太大力唯恐影响到Prowl那远近驰名的分析能力，纠结的螺丝都要绣了。  
他努力了半天，最终还是自暴自弃的松手，把他的面板盖子盖好。传感器还在忠实的传达着被抚摸的感觉，他躺的直直的，懊恼的捂住了护目镜。  
Prowl有点无语地抬起头来，看了一眼被盖的松松垮垮的胸甲。  
“怎么了？不想做了嘛？”  
“快做！我都等了几百万年了……虽然和我预想的有点差别。”Jazz咕哝了一下，认命的一把拉下了Prowl的头，给了他一个热情四射的吻。

7

[亲吻你的火伴，抚摸他/她，动作要轻柔，仿佛面对的是艺术品一般，让对方感受到你的体贴和爱意。]  
Prowl小心翼翼回忆着那本从Sunstreaker那里收缴来的名为《如何让你的火伴快乐——小型机专场》的书，擅长精密计算的逻辑线路内部存储了这样的东西这件事，恐怕可以让大多数TF惊掉他们各自的下巴。  
好学生Prowl从善如流的从步骤一开始进行，把自己的搭档摁在充电床上“上下其手”——一只手打开车门伸进去抚摸他的手刹（望天），一只手抚摸腿甲。

[你的火伴会在这样的抚摸下化成一滩铁水——别急着得意，这不过是个开始。]  
“嘿伙计，有点痒！”Jazz的反应和书上写的有点差别，Prowl于是依言加重了抚摸的力度，并且追从自己内芯的呼唤亲吻保时捷。  
自从交出初吻之后，Prowl对于这样的亲密接触就有些上瘾，时不时就要在没有监控的区域拉着Jazz亲上一发，这个举动每每都把Jazz吓得不轻，如果他有蓝星生物的皮毛的话，估计就是浑身毛都炸开的形象。  
禁欲派一旦开窍，简直太可怕了。  
Jazz不止一次这样想，但是还是口嫌体正直的满心欢喜的迎接了对方的开窍。  
Prowl的吻和他严谨的外表看起来并不符合，他习惯于啃咬的方式，Jazz经常错觉他要把自己连壳带芯都吞进去，虽然金属啃起来估计味道不会太好。

[观察火伴的反应，如果他/她看起来并不排斥你的抚摸。恭喜你，可以进行下一步了。]  
Prowl看着Jazz主动的迎合了那个吻，手臂情难自禁的勾住了Prowl的颈部，音频发声器里传出了模模糊糊“嗯”的一声，身下的TF满脸都写着“我认命啦所以我来勾引你啦”的意思，还附赠了一个俏皮的眨眼。

[现在，你可以试着尝试一些情趣，蓝星的研究人员认为屏蔽视觉感官会增加乐趣。在条件允许的情况下，可以让你的火伴关闭光学镜头，来场别开生面的体验。当然，黑暗所引起的不安就要靠各位想办法缓解了。]  
Prowl低下头看了一眼看起来被摸得飘飘然的Jazz，对方正很开心的盯着他，内部播放器甚至都开始放歌了。Prowl直愣愣的盯了他十个塞星秒，然后打开他的面板，在Jazz还以为他要跳过漫长的前戏直接干活的时候，Prowl动手黑了他的感知系统——感谢战略家丰富的资料存储，Prowl干起黑客的活儿来完全不拖泥带水，一招到位，一瞬间就让对方强制关闭了光学镜头。  
“嗯哼，条子你是不是有点芯急，毕竟是第一次你好歹也……等等什么情况？！嘿！逻辑板！我看不见了！你拆错线路了嘛！”  
“资料显示，黑暗有助于进一步的关系。”Jazz听到Prowl一板一眼的回答。  
“……”  
“第一次就这么高端大气上档次，臣妾实在做不到呀！”半晌，听起来有些无奈的Jazz说道，破坏专家觉得他今天认命的速度似乎有些快。  
“少上那些社交网站。”Prowl一边联网分析了‘臣妾’一词的含义（知道这个词近似于妻子自称的时候他顿了一下），一边义正言辞的教育他，“碳基的社交网站总是有很多病毒，Ratchet让我警告你和Sideswipe。”

[大腿内侧是大多数TF的敏感点，还有听觉接收器附近和车灯，当然有些机型他们天生敏感，抚摸和亲吻哪里都可以他们的CPU感受到电流。一个温柔的情人要学会不能急躁，你要学会慢慢发掘这些地方，为了以后做功课。]  
Jazz还在嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，显然对于Prowl自说自话的行为很不满，他又开始后悔为什么自己不能生的线路复杂一点，对方黑他黑的这么迅速实在是有些伤到了这台可怜跑车的自尊芯。  
达特森决定循序渐进，从对方的头角开始寻找，他抚摸Jazz的头角，而后轻轻吻了一下，满意的看到Jazz小幅度的颤抖。而后他下移，在音频接收器的侧边吻了一下，这次的反应更直接，Jazz小小声的叫了一下。  
“音频发生器。”Prowl说道。  
“什么？”  
Prowl没有回答，他继续努力的下移，在颈部啃咬，这次Jazz显得有些惊慌了。  
“嘿……别是那儿……”他挣扎道，内部风扇突的就启动了。  
“颈部。”Prowl又道。  
“你……在说什么！”Jazz的声音像是要喘不上气了，他的光学镜头被关闭了，看不到身上TF的表情，但是对方所带来的快感却被忠实的传感器传递到CPU，他从未感受过这样的快乐，黑暗里的抚摸和亲吻简直就要把他逼疯了。  
“车灯。”Prowl的探查进展到了Jazz的车头灯，他只亲了几下，就感觉道刚才还在用力折腾的Jazz脱力了。黑白色保时捷的腰瞬间就软了，他惊讶的张着嘴，呆呆的样子看起来和平时的潇洒不同，但是Prowl觉得这很可爱。  
“不要……不要碰那里！”Jazz咬牙切齿道，“……你这……该死的……逻辑板！”  
“你喜欢我这样做，数据不会说谎，你的机体温度升高了两度。”Prowl实话实说。  
而后Prowl一步一步的进行私密的探究，每发现一个点就记录一次，Jazz从一开始的咬牙切齿到后面的接近过载，声音的音调也渐渐抬高。等Prowl打开他的对接面板，对着他的输出管“实验”的时候，Jazz在黑暗中过载了，他发出了接近破音的“啊”的声音，输出管喷出了一股机油。

[如果你的火伴在前戏就过载，你要乘胜追击，趁着过载的余韵加快进程，这时候的TF非常敏感，接踵而来的幸福/性福感一定会让对方离不开你的！当然，润滑非常重要，操之过急就得不偿失了。]  
Prowl看着Jazz失神的样子，情难自禁的又亲吻了对方，他从内部空间拿出了一罐润滑剂，镇定的开盖，摸了一些在手指上，而后涂抹在Jazz的接口内壁。  
“噢……”还在过载中的Jazz长长的呻吟了一声，他的护目镜在半程就被Prowl摘下了，这时蓝色的光学镜头看起来水盈盈的——他无法自控的在过载时流了一些清洁液。  
Jazz内部风扇的运转已经接近最大功率，电流在他的所有线路里爬过，一丝丝啃咬着他所有的感觉。Jazz已经算得上丰富的词库也不知要如何形容这个时刻，他被Prowl进入了，和他暗恋了几百万年，期待了几百万年，搭档了几百万年的火伴结合在一起。  
机体的温度已经攀升到了一个新的高度，Jazz发现Prowl也完全抛开了平日的自持，他低沉的吼叫着，冰冷的金属音里带着从未有过的忘我热情。  
Prowl的输出管和Jazz的接口契合的很好，Prowl已经无暇顾及书本里说了什么，他第一次知道自己也是有本能的，进出，抽插，亲吻，以及最重要的，火种融合。  
两颗明亮的火种象征着两个灿烂的生命，在这一刻链接在一起，分享所有，对方深厚的情感都通过这种融合传递给了自己的火伴，他们看到了对方眼中的自己，也与对方一样期待着未来共同的日子。  
爱是神奇的，它使得数学法则失去了平衡，两人分担一个痛苦，就只有半个痛苦，而两人共享一个幸福，却有了两个幸福。（*）

[祝各位在永恒的岁月中幸福。]书的最后写道。  
而这对崭新的火伴在前后过载后，相拥着下线了。

Bond是什么呢？  
恐怕睡梦中的他们都有了答案。

End.

*这是托翁的一句诗。


	2. 番外一

PJ日常（又名闪瞎你们不偿命的黑白夫夫）

1

“腿仔。”  
Sunstreaker努力的捣鼓涂装。  
“我刚刚去了Jazz那里找他，但是他的房门被重新加密了。”Sideswipe戏谑的说。  
“方舟内就那么几个有权限的。”Sunstreaker鄙视了一下兄弟的无聊，“陪我去上漆。”  
“哦。”

2

“Pal！”小跑车扑向火伴，“我在网路上下载了一部蓝星电影，今晚我没有巡逻任务你要不要陪我一起看？”  
Prowl点头的同时把晚上的工作排到了明天。

3

“……”这是Jazz。  
“……”这是Prowl。  
播放器里银白色的机体被撕扯成了两半。  
“这算什么，我是战五渣？”  
“别在意，数据显示后面Ironhide，Ratchet他们都被‘炮灰’了。”Prowl摸了摸Jazz的头角。  
“Pal，我有没有说过你安慰TF的方式糟透了？”  
“……接着看电影。”

4

“你觉不觉得他们最近更闪了？”Ratchet叹了口气，“最近来找我希望多装一个护目镜的车翻了一番。”  
“需要我设计点什么吗？”科学家兴奋的双目发亮。  
医官用一种无可救药的眼神盯着已经跃跃欲试的某只，用手中的螺丝刀（大号）敲了一下对方的头。  
围观群众：炉渣的，看不起单身狗是嘛……

5

方舟内双子在做生意。  
“重操旧业？”Jazz疑惑的观望了一下，“为什么要卖护目镜？”  
收到了单身狗们哀怨夹杂着愤怒的视线。  
Jazz：？？？

6

“条子，你什么时候让我拆一下！”Jazz咬牙切齿。  
“等你能弄清我的线路的时候。”Prowl头也不抬。  
“唔……啊……不公平！”

7

Optimus Prime是个优秀的领袖。  
这位英明神武的Prime看着桌上题为《禁止办公室恋情决议草案》的数据板，陷入了苦恼。

8

Red Alert带着Bumblebee风风火火冲进了Prowl办公室，伴随着他招牌式的咆哮：“这小鬼又……”  
办公室主人把汽车人3IC压在办公桌上正吻得火花四溅。  
Red Alert反应迅速的捂住了Bumblebee的光学镜头，呵斥道：“幼生体不要看！”  
Bumblebee：……我看的还少么？  
“下次记得敲门。”Prowl淡定的站起身来，丝毫没有被撞破旖旎的尴尬，仿佛刚刚他只是做了个俯卧撑。  
“禁止办公室恋爱！”Red Alert如果有青筋，现在就可以爆出血了。  
“得了吧！”被压在桌上的那个也直起身来眨了眨眼，“决议通过要我们三个里同意两个呢！”

9

“Prowl，如果我有天真的去见普神了，你会怎么样？”  
“继续工作。”  
他这样说着，更加用力的搂紧了火伴的腰。


	3. 番外二

阳光和煦的早晨。  
蓝星的空气里还带着一丝水汽，夹杂初春的花的淡淡香味。  
Jazz躺在方舟外那片还尚有些湿漉漉的草地上假寐，昨日那场同霸天虎的战斗没有带给他物理上的伤害，不过精神疲劳不可避免。他将双臂支在头后，感受这颗星球带给他的惊喜——不同于赛博坦的清新空气和蔚蓝天空。  
他欣喜地享受着难得的惬意时光，还有等待的深深喜悦。  
在几个月前他和Prowl终于双双摆脱了百万年老处机的名号，成为了名副其实的伴侣。分享火种，在之后的漫长生命中相互支持。  
“好天气！”他笑眯眯地感慨道，看着一只绿色小鸟停在自己的胸甲上。

这是外出的汽车人回方舟的必经之路。在离作为进出口的山洞附近，又围绕着一片百年密林，这片密林中的通路很好隐藏了山洞口，面积颇为可观的森林又阻断了爱好探险的碳基们的脚步。  
Prowl一周前陪同首领Optimus Prime离开方舟进行资源的查探，按照行程他们现在应该正在归来途中。破坏专家带着一丝恶趣味找了一处隐蔽的位置躲好，边休息边准备给自家面瘫一个惊喜。  
一直到他依靠地面的细微震动判断出那是Prowl的脚步，Jazz从昏昏沉沉的微醺状态里一下进入戒备，用他那专业的战斗素养隐蔽起自己的身影。Prowl仍然是挺直腰背的样子，一丝不苟的涂装没有丝毫灰尘，他不紧不慢的步调让Jazz芯中仿佛有一片羽毛在撩骚，心痒难耐地想看他一会儿可能出现的受惊表情。  
他将发声器调成了一个有些嘶哑的声音，发出一声嘶吼，从树后一下子向达特森扑去，豹般敏捷的身影冲上Prowl，意图将对方压制在地上。  
撞击地面飞扬起的尘土犹如一片灰色的云，待尘埃落定，Jazz被反压在黑白警用车的身下，他护目镜后的蓝色光镜闪了闪，双臂眷恋的环在指挥家的脑后，双唇缠绵在了一起。  
“欢迎回来。”他笑得甜蜜，歪着头卖了个萌，手指带着挑逗意味拂过Prowl敏感的门翼，得意得看到对方绷起的唇角。  
老条子即使再面瘫也抵挡不住自己诱惑这样的事实让小跑车心情大好，他并不介意自己偷袭失败的事实，反而喜滋滋的询问。  
“别挡着路？我们过去那边？”

可怜的百年老树。  
Jazz背靠着一颗巨松，芯里偷偷腹诽。他的接口扑簌簌地流出润滑液，从黑白装甲上流下去，又在树皮上蹭得一塌糊涂。  
“嗯啊……”他扭了扭腰，感受到Prowl的手指在入口处试探地旋了一圈，他的输出管被Prowl另一只手灵巧地拨弄着，光滑坚硬的质感同敏感内壁摩擦激起Jazz的一阵惊颤。“你……好冰……”  
他埋怨了一句，踢了踢半跪的火伴腰侧，而后被Prowl不咸不淡地瞥了一眼。他眼见Prowl退出手指，握住Jazz踢他的那条腿缓缓抬高架在肩上，在Jazz的惊呼声中伸出舌头舔弄起了Jazz的输出面板。  
有点涩。  
Jazz通过火种联系感受到了Prowl的内心想法，意识到对方评价的是什么之后连面部装甲都要烫得发红。  
“你是不是学习能力太强了？”他在内线里问道，简直不敢置信这样高端的玩法是由几个月前连怎么拆卸都不知道的Prowl在进行。  
他在内线里吐槽，机体却只能随着对方的舔弄而喘息呻吟，接口内壁已经被润滑液弄得湿滑异常，软金属材质的舌头小心翼翼地探进去，吸吮得嗤嗤作响。Jazz被过电的快感搅得CPU一片混乱，下意识想要后退来躲避那灵巧的软舌，却又被粗糙树干挡住去路。他只好仰起头，用发声器来表达自己的感觉。  
“哇啊——”  
在Prowl轻轻啃咬接口入口的那刻，保时捷终于带着一丝哭腔开始求饶。  
“你别……别咬……”他像碳基一样抽着气，双腿打颤得几乎无法站立，余光看到冷面达特森在舔弄时还有余力对他扬起一抹狭促的笑容，顿时恨不得把火伴一脚踹开埋进地里。  
将狡猾的狼错看成一本正经的犬显然让Jazz感到了挫败，他用手捂住了自己的嘴，觉得自己有些遇人不淑。

前戏是Prowl惯常的细水长流模式，待他将Jazz从里到外都折腾得软绵绵，他终于将黑白涂装的小跑车抱起，将输出管抵在对方的接口入口。感受到那温软湿热的地方迫不及待地吞咽，也忍不住急躁了起来。  
而后就是猛地进入，将火伴完全占有的顺理成章，两人都不约而同地叹出一口气，对视间忍不住接了一个吻。  
Jazz用脚搔了搔Prowl的后腰，这是他们在性事里无声的默契，意味着Jazz的迫不及待。Prowl几下大开大合，将Jazz操干得随着他的动作而上下颠簸，硬实的金属把老树磨得不停掉屑。Jazz分神间似乎看到蓝星的某些相关部门开出的罚单，罚款理由是破坏古树。  
“啊啊……嗯……”他走神间，Prowl已经换了一种方式干他，他将输出管退出穴口，只余头部相连，而后在Jazz受不住痒意得催促下松开环住Jazz腰部的手，伴随着机体的重量让凶器快速而大力的复又冲撞进去，带起清晰的噗嗤一声。  
这时候又凸显了他们的另一个默契之处。Prowl傲人的输出管在这样的情况下直挺挺抵在Jazz内里最敏感的那点，头部碾磨辗转，无情攻击Jazz最脆弱的地方。  
破坏专家几乎是尖叫着过载了，他流着清洁液，哭得打嗝，像个嘶鸣的小兽一样垂死挣扎，他的发声器几乎因为这一下而过热，发出了呜的一声。  
他还是觉得这几个月火伴的进步实在可怕，活生生从一窍不通变成了情场高手，这过程里承受方所接受的快乐也一次次刷新上限。这几个月他所哭泣尖叫的次数要超过过去几百万年，包括那漫长的战争里他被差点打成废铁的时期。  
“有人来了……”Prowl咬了一下Jazz侧脸，小声提醒，同时又一次将输出管尽根退出后复又钉入。  
“混蛋!”Jazz也听见了脚步声，他刚过载，还沉浸在余韵之中，这一下又逼得他从天堂栽入地狱。忍不住恨恨收缩接收管作为报复。  
大树被他们搞得枝桠乱晃不停掉叶，但沉浸在欲海之中的两只都无暇顾及，哪怕脚步声愈发逼近也无法阻止。幕天席地的性爱和可能会被发现的情况反而激得他们更为兴奋，频率加快，力道加大，相接之处已经热成一片，每一次进出都会带出黏腻的润滑液来。  
不远处已经可以听到交谈声——来人是Optimus Prime和Bumblebee。  
Jazz一口咬住Prowl的肩膀，咽下迸出的几声尖叫，随着Prowl闷哼而射出的热流冲击在敏感点，Jazz眼前似乎炸开了一片白光，世界刹时只剩下他和他那火种相融的火伴了。

“那边的树林怎么了？”随着Optimus Prime工作完了的Bumblebee疑惑地看着不远处那晃得显眼的巨松，“鸟都被吓跑了……”  
“哦，”Optimus Prime想了想，制止了Bumblebee欲前往前方的脚步。“毕竟新婚燕尔。”  
他笑眯眯地说。

End.


End file.
